


River Goddess

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M’Baku x Wakandan!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: M’Baku suddenly can’t keep his eyes off a certain warrior from the river tribe
Relationships: M’Baku x Wakandan!Reader
Kudos: 17





	River Goddess

M’Baku had met you during one of T’Challa’s many parties. You all were gathered for Queen Mother’s birthday, and as tradition, T’Challa threw a massive party and invited all of Wakanda to join.

When M’Baku first laid eyes on you, he was sure his heart had stopped for a moment. You were standing next to Nakia, drink in hand, laughing along with T’Challa and Erik.

M’Baku debated. It was a constant battle in his head whether he should introduce himself or turn the other way and act as if he hadn’t seen her in the first place. He looked up from his wine glass, trying to hide, trying to make his large self appear smaller. Just as M’Baku made the seemingly smart decision to leave the party early, he and T’Challa make eye contact. T’Challa smiles and makes his way over to his new friend. M’Baku tries to plan out an escape, maybe sneak away claiming to get another drink or some more of those hors-d'oeuvres that he saw when he first walked in, but it was too late. T’Challa had already grabbed M’Baku’s wrist and was leading him over to the woman.

“Hey, big nigga!” Erik clapped M’Baku on the back, making him jump. M’Baku kept his eyes anywhere but on the mystery woman.

However, she was making sure her brain got every detail of him.

She was first drawn to his size. He was a large man, no doubt larger than any man in the River Tribe. He towered over her, a good six inches or more. Upon close inspection, she smiled slightly seeing the stretch marks that littered his arms, like tiger stripes or lightning bolts stretching across his dark skin. Then, she noticed the curls atop his head. The fact that they were slightly red towards the end intrigued her. Finally, she set her gaze upon his eyes, the dark pools of brown pulled her and even though she would hate to admit it, made her knees feel weak.

“Y/N,” You blinked, moving your eyes away from M’Baku and over to T’Challa, who called you. “This is Lord M’Baku, leader of the Jabari Tribe. M’Baku, this Y/N, she is the River Tribe’s best warrior and best friend of Nakia.

“Hello, Lord M’Baku, it’s nice to meet you.” She said confidently, bowing slightly to show respect.

“Hello, Y/N. It’s nice to meet you as well.”

☽☽☽

Later that night, the party had died down. It was just a few of you left. You were laughing around with everyone, taking a stroll through the royal gardens. You were slightly drunk, yet still aware of your surroundings.

However, M’Baku was hammered off his ass, just like Erik. The two of them were inseparable, and if Erik drank, M’Baku drank. His eyes kept drifting over to Y/N, watching the way her hips swayed in the brightly colored dress of hers, the whip and fresh smell of cinnamon apples whenever she moved her head, and that beautiful smile and contagious laugh. He truly thought she was a goddess.

“Are you having fun tonight, Lord M’Baku?” Y/N asked, slowing her pace down so she can walk directly next to the large man.

“I am, thank you.” He smiles brightly down at the woman. “You are a warrior, right?”

“Yes, my lord. The best in the River Tribe. I responsible for training future warriors and conducting self-defense classes for children. I think it’s very important to teach them self-defense, the world gets more dangerous every day.”

“You’re very right.” M’Baku takes another sip of his wine before smiling down at her once again. “I would love it if you would come over to Jabari Territory and help me train some of my warriors. We could use some good insight.”

“I would be honored, my lord.”

“Just, M’Baku.” He grabbed Y/N’s free hand and placed a warm and lingering kiss on her knuckles.

“Alright.” She smiles, eyes shining brightly at the mountain of a man. “M’Baku.”

☽☽☽

“Watch your back!” Y/N yelled as she watched the future Jabari warriors train with each other. “Stop! You are all distracted.” She banged her staff against the wooden floor. A woman scoffed, causing Y/N’s head to move in her direction. “What is your name?”

“Ada.”

“Ada, taken me down.” You heard M’Baku from the corner snicker.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Take. Me. Down. You obviously had a problem with me calling all of you distracted, so prove me wrong.”

“O-Okay.” Ada took her stance, legs spread wide, spear in one hand, an open palm ready to pounce on the other.

“Begin!” Ada lunged first, swinging her spear in Y/N’s direction, but missing as she smoothly sidestepped and caused Ada to lose balance. As Ada tried to collect herself, Y/N swept her feet under Ada’s legs, causing her to crash to the floor. In a split second, Y/N’s spear was pointed directly at Ada’s neck. “Like I said. You. Are. Distracted.”

Ada was quiet for the rest of training.

☽☽☽

“Join me for dinner tonight.” You turned around with a smile. You knew exactly who that deep voice belonged to.

“I have to get back, M’Baku.” It had been two months since you met M’Baku and you were smitten with the man, yet not courting him yet. You were still helping him with warriors, and although they didn’t need it, it was an excuse to see each other.

“You have someone waiting for you at home?” M’Baku was joking on the outside, but on the inside, he really wanted to know. He may be a ladies man, but he did not ruin relationships.

“No, no I don’t.”

“Then stay!” He takes your small hands in his huge ones and pleads. “Only for a little while, I promise. I’ll bring you right back when it’s over.”

“Will you be cooking?” A smirk fell on your face. Your question was answered when M’Baku mirrored your smirk.

☽☽☽

“What is it?” You asked happily as he set the plate in front of you.

“Vegetarian Kansiyé served over rice. My mother used to make this for me all the time.” You put a spoonful in your mouth and held back a moan.

“M’Baku, this is amazing!”

“You think so? I had to make sure it was perfect, especially if you were eating it.”

M’Baku walks you up to your home after the long ride from the Jabari Tribe to the River Province. “I enjoyed my time with you tonight, Y/N.”

“I did, too, M’Baku. Thank you for cooking for me. I’ll be coming back for dinner more often.” He smiles and assures you he will definitely cook for you more often. “I’ll call you later then?”

“Before you go,” He speaks up before you could retreat up to your bedroom for the night. “I must ask you a question.” You quirk an eyebrow. “Usually when men do this, they bring gifts, but this was so unprepared, I had to get this out now.”

“What’s wrong, ‘Baku?” You grab his hand and his heart flutters. You give him that extra push to ask.

“I’m asking for your permission to court you, Y/N. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you at Queen Ramonda’s party”

“I would be honored, my lord.” You push yourself on your toes and kiss his cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, M’Baku.”

For the rest of the night, M’Baku thanks his dark complexion for hiding what would’ve been a blush on his cheeks, but nothing could hide the wide smile on his face.

☽☽☽

Having a boyfriend from another tribe was hard, you couldn’t see him every day. But when you did see him, every time felt special. He’d surprise you sometimes. If you couldn’t come to him, he sure as hell will come to you. He’ll bring flowers and gifts. He’d bring you furs, and although it’s hot where you live, you cherish them. He brings you lot of Jabari alcohol because he knows it’s your favorite and he would do literally anything to bring the smile back on your face.

Today, you convinced M’Baku to spend the night in your home. Of course, it wasn’t his first time, but it had been a solid two weeks since you’d seen him last and you felt you deserved to have a little alone time with your man.

“I missed you, my love.” He kisses your forehead as he laid with you on your bed. You left your head on his chest and smiled, squeezing his body to yours a little tighter.

“Me too, ‘Baku.” Music was playing from some corner of the room as you both laid there, reveling in each other’s presence.

His hands were laying on your ass, not really squeezing, but you were cautious. He cupped his free hand under your chin and brought your lips to his. His hands, finally, gripped your ass tighter and squeezed one of your cheeks in his large hand.

“Don’t start shit you don’t intend on finishing…” You reminded him as you continued to kiss him. You weren’t exactly trying to stop him, you were enjoying this just as he was.

“Who said I don’t intend on finishing?” He quickly flips you both over and begins his assault on your neck. You bite your lip and allow your nails to scrape over his scalp. He liters your skin with hickeys, making sure they were dark.

“M’Baku!” You pushed him off your neck lightly. “People are going to see!”

“Isn’t that the point, princess?” He goes back to his task, this time trailing each kiss, bite, lick and suck down your body until he reaches your belly button. “It’s been a while since I’ve tasted you.”

“Well? What you waitin’ for?” Your legs welcomed him, already waiting for that sweet release he was about to give you. Like the tease he was, he removes your underwear with his teeth and brings his lips back up to your wet heat by kissing your legs up to your thighs. “M’Baku, stop playing around!”

He laughs before claiming his prize. Your body jolts, fisting the sheets around you. He watches you writhe around and squirm in pleasure and moans. He adds a finger to the mix, thrusting in you slowly as his tongue worked diligently on finding your release at your clit.

“Baby, please,” you whimpered, grabbing a fistful of his coils at the top of his head.

“Use your words, Y/N,” he says against your clit, sending even more jolts throughout your body.

“Go faster! Please!” He complies, pistoning his fingers in and out of you at a quick pace. “Fuck!”

He felt the way you clenched around his fingers, a telltale sign you were close to your release and hurried the pace. He sucked on your clit one last time before you came on around his fingers with a loud scream. He licked his fingers as he watched you calm down.

He pecked your forehead before smirking down at you again, “ready for another round, my love?”

☽☽☽

You were nervous. This was M’Baku’s final chance to back out without any problems. You stood in the middle of the dressing room, your mother and Nakia surrounding you and gushing over you.

“Darling, you have nothing to worry about. He loves you, everyone knows that. There’s no way he doesn’t.” Your mother offers a comforting hand on your back and you sigh.

“I know, Mama, it’s just nerves. I know he loves me, there’s just this nagging in the back of my head telling me he could back out if he really wanted to.”

“He won’t. Trust me.” Nakia reassured, before helping you down your pedestal. “Come on, it’s time.”

You were led down a hallway, which seemed never ending on your part. You stopped at a large door and you took a deep breath. M’Baku, your husband in a matter of minutes, stood at the other side of this door.

“You can do this,” you told yourself, before opening the doors and walking down the aisle.

M’Baku’s heart stopped. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was your first meeting all over again. A few tears spilled from his eyes, which he surprisingly didn’t try to hide. If he didn’t show how much he loved her before, he was definitely doing it now.

When you met him at the altar, his hands were in yours, squeezing tightly in efforts to stop his tears. You reached up and wiped them, before wiping your own.

He wasn’t focused during the ceremony, he kept looking down and you and shaking his head in belief. He was actually getting married to an angel.

“The couple has prepared their own vows.”

You went first, taking a deep breath and facing your man. “M’Baku. The first, honest, words I said to myself when I met you were, ‘This man could crush me if he wanted to’,” The spectators chuckled. “But then on further inspection, I knew you wouldn’t. You were a truly soft man, and although I just spilled your secrets to the entirety of Wakanda, I feel it was already obvious. You set aside all selfish ambitions for me. You made this relationship work no matter how far we were. You stayed with me through all of my tough times and protected me even in the smallest of battles. You took my heart and you kept it with you, you took care of it as if you were your own. You made me feel happy when everyone else was bringing me down. You brought sunshine into my world when everything else was rain. You made my life better, and I am eternally grateful for that. I love you.”

Again, M’Baku wiped his eyes before getting ready to say yours.

“Y/N. I feel we should thank T’Challa for being here today. He pulled me over to you when I was too scared to do so myself. I was struck by your beauty and I couldn’t move. Much like a few minutes ago, besides the crying. You brought a light into my life I didn’t even know existed. You made me a better man. You always told me I need to bring out the happy, joyful man you loved and not always show the stoic, rough man that you met that first night. Our relationship was a precious gem to me, you are a precious gem to me. There were nights where I would sit up and cry because I actually couldn’t believe I was with a goddess like you. Y/N, I swear. I will cherish you and this marriage. I will protect you, and love you, and care for you just as I did when I courted you. I will handle your heart with care as if it was made of glass, and I know you will do the same. I love you and I always will, even when I have moved on with the ancestors.”

Tears were flowing freely from your eyes now, and you held back a sob as he pulled you into a hug. Once again, M’Baku wasn’t listening to the officiant. He quickly put the ring on your finger, went through the traditions and prayers, before finally being able to share your first kiss as husband and wife. He dips you, low to the ground, your headpiece falling off in movement as he kissed you long and hard. Cheers erupted from the place as he brought you back up and carried you, running down the aisle, a loud, gleeful laugh coming from both of your lips.

☽☽☽

It was well into the night. You had danced and danced until your feet hurt. Some guests left, but the rest that stayed continued to dance and fill themselves up with Jabari alcohol. Suddenly, a loud bark erupts from the crowd and you look up. Your husband was standing in front of the bonfire, welcoming you over. “I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. We are glad to share our love with you all.” You nod in agreement and wrap your hands around his. “Now, if you don’t mind I’d like to make love to my beautiful wife, so if you could kindly go home, that would be great!” You gasped as he gathered you up in his arms, whisking you away to your chambers were hours and hours of passionate sex were waiting.


End file.
